1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data displaying apparatus for displaying data stored in a memory on a screen of a displaying apparatus such as a CRT display.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In information processing apparatus such as a word processor which can store writing data in a memory, various apparatus such as MACINTOSH are employed for showing a relationship between writing data and a display screen For instance, as shown in FIG. 7, a longitudinal scale 21 and a lateral scale 22 are installed on a screen 20 of a displaying apparatus. A length from the top line to the bottom line of a whole sentence data 23 which can be displayed on the screen 20 by scrolling is taken as a sentence length 24. The ratio of a longitudinal length of the sentence data displayed on the current screen 20 to a sentence length 24 and a longitudinal position of the displayed sentence data with respect to the whole sentence data 23 are shown by the portion encompassed by a thick line on the longitudinal scale 21 as shown in FIG. 7 where the total length of the longitudinal scale 21 is taken as the sentence length 24.
Also, a lateral width of paper on which the sentence data 23 are to be printed is taken as a paper width 25. A ratio of the lateral width of the sentence data displayed on the current screen 20 to the paper width and a lateral position of the displayed sentence data with respect to the paper are shown by the portion encompassed by a thick line on the lateral scale 22 where the total length of the lateral scale 20 is taken as the paper width 25.
However, in the case of an information retrieval system such that sentence data is retrieved from a data base consisting of the sentence data, when one retrieved sentence data corresponds to one line of display and sentences are displayed with retrieval keywords justified, the sentence data exceed the lateral width of the display screen.
Accordingly, it is necessary to know information on the current display position with respect to the whole of the retrieved sentence data rather than information on the lateral position with respect to the lateral width of the paper.